Sakhalin
The nation of Sakhalin is a mixed nation of Russians and Japanese. |- |'Dear Leader' || Korey |- |'Minister of Foreign Affairs' | Pyrotess |- |'Minister of Defence and War' || Isoroku Toshikaze |- |'Minister of Commerce ' | Mikoto Kawakaze |- |'Minister of Domestic Affairs' | Juno Shinko |- |'Minister of Intelligence' | Reiko Kawaii |- |- |} https://archive.is/20131014112957/img118.imageshack.us/img118/7383/10uz.jpg Flag of Sakhalin. http://img212.imageshack.us/img212/2452/dprkflag0of.gif Flag of Hinsongrad http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/jp5Egsfcl.gif Battle Flag of Sakhalin http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/map.jpg Map of Sakhalin About Sakhalin After the Revolution nicknamed: "The Big Red Wave." Sakhalin has become one of the most advance Communist Nations in the world. Sakhalin was founded on Titoism. Anthem of Sakhalin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fco8-6lhULc Army of Sakhalin. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/Z6156.jpg The Army of Sakhalin is always at the defence, never offence unless attacked, of the nation. The People's Army will defend the nation at any and all costs. Our Dear Leader: Korey has declared: "In the wake of Capitalist oppression we will go forward. Not back." For more info see Army of Sakhalin Economy of Sakhalin The economy of Sakhalin is Strong. With the resources that it produces, Iron and Marble, are used to lower army and building costs. In the name of spreading Communism, nations are trading with us and and helping the nation recover from the barkwardness of the oppressors that once terrorized Sakhalin. Sakhalin-NPO Split. During the infamous Maroon War, alliances including the New Polar Order launched attacks on ICP with no formal Declaration of War. Dear Leader of Sakhalin spoke out agianst the NpO's actions publicly and privately. However dispite standing up for justice he was criticised as expected by NpO nation leaders but also from NPO nation leaders. Some leaders even accused our Dear Leader of leaking "valuable" information and harshly criticised for that. However when proof that no info was leaked no nation leader admited they were wrong. After a few days of consiteration our Dear Leader resigned from the NPO and joined the NAAC within the same hour. Joining the Socialistic Revolution Initiative ''' After Sakhalinese Generals protested NAAC's structure Dear Leader Korey left suddenly. Within a short peirod of time Sakhalin joined the small SRI. It later disbanded. '''Rejoining the NPO and second NPO Split After the SRI alliance disolved Sakhalin rejoined the NPO and partook in the Winter War. However due to Dear Leader Korey feeling surrender terms of LUE were too harsh, Term Number 4 mainly, Korey left the NPO suddenly again. Joining the Socialist Workers Front Sakhalin was once a member of the SWF. However after losing the war left and joined the Socialistic Empire. Sakhalin is now a Member of the Socialistic Empire ---- Sakhalin-Lakfakalle Cold War ---- https://archive.is/20131014112936/img131.imageshack.us/img131/7894/kimilsungedit1hs.jpg Picture of our Dear Leader in Hinsongrad Sights to see in Sakhalin. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/monuments1cr1.jpg This is the recentlly built Statue of Ivan Moldavi built in Hinsongrad. After Sakhalin left the NPO the Statue was moved from the square to the Sakhalin History Museum. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/monuments3.jpg This is the named: The Banner of the Sakhalin. It is a Memorial for all soldiers lost in defending Sakhalin. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/WarStatueCharge.jpg This is a War Memorial for ICP, SRI, ODS, UDN, and other Communist forces that fought agianst Nordreich, NpO, and GOONS. Inscribed is: Upon here the people of the Communist Ideals in the war agianst Nordreich, GOONS, and New Polar Order will be remembered. For their fights for freedom against Imperialism history will absolve you. As Comrade Castro would say. Wars Sakhalin fought in the The Great Patriotic War and in the Winter War on the side of the NPO. As well as the War To End All Wars (GPW3/GW3) on the side of the SWF. Ribbons and Awards Sakhalin and our Dear Leader have earned http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/greatcampaignfinalxb6.jpg For Fighting in the GPW on the side of the NPO. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/NPOTheGreatPatriotAward.jpg From the Nation of Tears. It's the award for serving in the NPO durinf the GPW http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/NPOVictoriousAward.jpg From the Nation of Tears. Awarded for staying in the NPO during the GPW. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/NPOGreatSacrificeAward.jpg From the nation of Tears. Awarded for suffering great losses in the GPW. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/NPONotocoLUEtionAward.jpg From the Nation of Tears. Awarded for not giving in to the enemies demands. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/pinkcampainfinalbx2.gif Awarded for Serving in the Winter War on the side of the NPO. http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g314/Akagi30200/medal2gw9-1.png Awarded for serving in The War to End All Wars from the SE. Category:Nations Category:Sakhalin Category:Former member of New Pacific Order